Catching the dream
by Dead Queen
Summary: This is not the random Dramione story. It will be the best one you will ever have possibility to read. Hermione's a bit OCC. Slight Drapple.
1. Getting the love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

There were many reasons why I shouldn't have fallen in love with him. But I did. It was completely irrational decision. At first I tried to fight it, but the feeling was too strong.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, definitely not shooting quick glances at him. Ron was babbling something about Lavender and their last fantastic date with a lot of making-out. Harry on the other side just sat, looking absolutely down. I could understand him. He had to look at Ginny every day, knowing that she was so happy with Dean. But, as the opposite for me, he had chance. He was bloody Boy-Who-Lived, with power, fame and fans. I was known only for being his friend and a nerd. I could not so simply compare his situation to mine, even if we were both in totally not-mutual love.

We waited for Ron, because he spent half of our breakfast talking to us, instead of eating. Now he was putting giant amounts of food into his mouth with ridiculous haste. His good mood was kicking me down. I really hoped Lavender would soon dump him.

We made our way to DADA classes. I groaned mentally. Another lesson with Snape. And in the number of Slytherins that attended to it was of course Malfoy with his perfect, bored look. He would insult me and my friends, make jokes with Professor, braking my heart more and more with each second.

I walked into the class, still deep in my dark thoughts. I sat at my usual place and pretended to listen. Snape won't tell anything new to me. I worked really hard for my reputation of nerd and now I just was takings benefits from it.

I put my forehead against my palm and from behind my hair I was observing Draco. He laughed at something that fat bitch, Pansy, had just said. My teeth was gnashing so hard I was afraid some of them might break. Anger clouded my mind. It was ME who should be sitting there and...

'_Mrs. Granger!_' I hard Snape's stoic voice. My head immediately shoot up.

'_Yes?_' It was first time I wasn't paying attention in his class. And, of course, he just HAD TO ask me a question just then.

'_I was hoping you will be able to give me an answer, but apparently you had better... things to do'_. I felt my face heating up in humiliation. '_Now: detention, and twenty points from Gryffindor_.'

'_But Professor!_' – I heard Harry's vice, but knew it was useless.

'_Ten more points from Gryffindor. Anyone else wants to say something?_' The only answer was silence.

Lesson went back to it's usual order. This time I focused entirely on the subject. Of course the thing he asked me about was obscene easy.

And suddenly I heard an explosion from behind me. I turned around and saw Draco with his wand in hand and surprised expression.

'_Mr. Malfoy. It's not what I expected from you. I put some defensive wards on this class. Every attempt to use magic without my permission will be indicated. Because it's the first time it happened I won't punish you, Mr. Malfoy, but keep in mind, that one more misdemeanour and you will join Mrs. Granger in polishing floors_.'

'_Just wait till my father hears about it_' pouted Malfoy. God, that pout was so fucking sexy.

'_Your father? It seems like he will hear more, not only about you using spells without permission, but also 'bout your custody. Be in my office tomorrow at 6 p.m. That goes to you too, Mrs. Granger_'. Hmm. Maybe that won't be so bad. Being in detention alone with Malfoy... I snapped mental images away. I was in class, it was wrong to think about such things.

Lesson eventually ended. I walked out with Harry and Ron. The former tried to comfort me, but I felt he wasn't entirely focused on what he was saying. I quickly made an excuse that I had to check something at the library and run away from them.

* * *

I was sitting in Gryffindor common room. I didn't know how long Snape planned to keep us in our detention, so I decided to do all my homework earlier. I focused so much on one really interesting issue from Transfiguration and I lost track of time. When I looked at the clock it was already 6.02. I knew Snape didn't tolerate hold-ups. I was so screwed.

I burst through the door, not bothering with knocking. From the first quick glance I knew that Snape wasn't there. I sighed with relief and closed my eyes.

'_What took you so long, Granger? Snape already took 10 points from Gryffindor and went to the council meeting. If you keep going like that, Slytherin will have no problem with winning the Cup._' I heard THAT voice. It was travelling through my body like electric impulse. I shivered, still with my eyes closed. I didn't feel like watching him at that time. It would be just too painful, seeing his perfect self so close to me and not being able do single thing to relieve the tension.

'_What's the matter, mudblood? Ha, I know! You just can't stand being in the same room with such a magnificent and awesome person like me!_' He teased. I couldn't respond, but instead kept standing still like a statue, feeling blush creeping on my face. I finally managed to make a sound.

'_Oh, shut up, Malfoy!_' I said, desperately trying to hide the blush.

'You really do! Hmm, thinking about it, you indeed can have a crush on me. After all I'm fabulous.'

'_I don't have a crush on you, you narcissistic egoist!_' I was sure, my face couldn't get any redder.

'_Mmm, don't deny it. I would fall for myself too, if I were someone else. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I think you're quite cute too_' he said, slithering his hands from behind, to hug me. I melted feeling the warmth of his body so close to me.

'_Snape won't be here for another half an hour. Do you wanna have some fun?_' he asked, breathing against my neck. I couldn't dream about anything else.


	2. Love till the end

Unbetad yet, sorry for mistakes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

Somehow, after that memorable detention me and Malfoy started dating. At first he demanded to keep our meetings in secret, claiming that he cannot risk his reputation of pure-bloods-lover and Slytherin Ice Prince just to comfort me. But after much insisting from my side and even more promises he finally gave up.

We walked into Gryffindor common room holding hands. There weren't many people around, everyone went to Hogsmith, just like on every Sunday. Just some losers sitting and chatting in the corner and my two best friends. Harry was facing the fire, hunched, obviously wallowing in self-pity. Oh really, come on! Everybody has their problems, but it doesn't mean they're whining about it all the time! I could feel that Draco immediately got sick at Harry's sight but he was so nice and didn't say anything. Ron, on the other hand was making-out with his bitch. I could see his hand on her breast and it was simply disgusting.

I loudly clapped my hands to gain their attention. When Harry turned I saw how bad he looked. Like a wreck really. I was so busy pretending I'm not dating Malfoy I hadn't noticed it. Luckily because I was spending so much time with Draco I managed to get some of his social abilities. One of them being totally ignoring every form of conscience. Ron finally gave me a glance too, and then he shrieked loudly.

'_Ach! Hermione, what the hell? What the fuck is Malfoy doing here?_''

'_That's really sweet of you, that you care to ask. We're together_' I responded. Draco let go my hand and instead wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled closer, burying my nose in crook of his neck.

'_The fuck?_' Harry shouted. '_I thought we are on the same boat, and now you're coming here and happily announcing that you managed to get Malfoy? How the hell am I supposed to be comforted with you happily in love? No one understands me!_' then he started crying and run away to his dorm.

'_You know..._' the bitch spoke, eyeing MY Draco. '_Since you and Ron are best friends we could have a nice foursome together, what do you say?_' That's when mental images of naked Ron and Lavender came to my mind. I threw up and then fainted.

* * *

When I woke up I felt something warm pressed to my back. I turned around and saw Draco. He was watching me with a glint in his eyes. I guessed it was amusement.

'_Do you remember what you promised to me if I stop denying our relationship?_' he asked and hugged me closer, almost taking my breath away. My mouth went dry. I newer was with anybody before, and I didn't fell comfortable with all touches and kisses. Of course, that felt amazing, but at the very same time I couldn't help but be a little bit ashamed.

'_What do you mean?_' I knew exactly what he meant. The final promise that broke his resistance was the one in witch I told him I will give him my virginity. I tried to get up from what I was laying on, but strong arms embraced me and pushed back down on the mattress, to our previous position. '_Don't worry, I'll be gentle_' he assured me, breathing hotly in my ear. I felt my body relaxing on the bed as I let him place gentle kisses down my neck. '_Mhmm, you taste so good baby_' he purred, nipping in the spot where between neck and shoulder. I shivered from the pleasure. '_Do you want me to make you feel good?_' he asked, his hand mowing from my waist to my hips, massaging the skin gently. I weakly nodded.

Suddenly all so-welcomed-warmth was gone. That was not what I expected, honestly. Was sweet-talk and gently ministrations only teasing? I turned and looked Draco in the eyes. He smiled, and God, what a smile was that! Not smirk, not false grin, but the most beautiful and sincere beam I've ever seen. He bent and handled me expensive looking cup. I took it and gave him questioning look. '_It will help you chill out'_. I shrugged and brought cup to my lips. I almost missed the hungry look in Draco's eyes, silently urging me on.

The liquid was a little bit bitter in taste, but after just one drop I felt amazing heat that spread through my gullet to chest, arms and lower: to abdomen and legs. I quickly swallowed all that was in the cup and pull empty dish to Draco, asking him to fill it once more and performing the best puppy-eyes I had ever done.

But I didn't get what I wanted. He took cup from my grip and crawling on top of me, hovering over my heated body. Then he started placing gently kisses along my neck, occasionally licking my sensitive skin. I moved my arms to his back and held into him with all my strength. The mixture he had given me had to be some sort of aphrodisiac, because Draco's every touch was sending me to heaven, leaving behind tickling sensation.

Moans and silent whimpers echoed in room and I figured it have to be my own, since Draco would never let himself drop his self-control to this level. But frankly I didn't care. I realized I DID WANT to make love to Draco. In the moment that thought came to my mind something strange started to happen with my body. I felt like the very essence of my being accumulated somewhere in the area of my livid and sucked rest of me into it. I briefly forgot about my lover, concentrating on that strange feeling. When I turned back to reality I wanted to scream.

Draco's hands were everywhere. And no, I don't mean they SEEMED to be everywhere. They just was. My whole word was his hands, simply because they were huge and blocking my access to anything else but them. There were two options why. First of them: Draco had incredibly grown over the high of giants. Second: I had shrunk and now being a ball, a toy.

'_Mhmm, I've waited for so long!_' I heard him say. '_You have no idea how I suffered when I had to pretending not only that I'm interested in you, but also that I lust for you. And you, said to be the most intelligent student in our year, fell for that! I felt nothing for you! All that I needed was you acknowledging that you love me after drinking my potion_.' He laughed evilly. '_Yes, I found a secret recipe in my mansion's library. It's kind of kinky love potion. When one of the lovers drink it and then confirming her or is love for the other, the victim is obligated to take a shape of something her or his partner wants the most. It is said to be very dangerous in wrong hands, probably it's why my father was keeping it in secret. We wouldn't like some stupid, irresponsible kid to found out about it, would we? That could led to a total disaster. And, do you have any idea, what you've change into?_'

I panicked. I knew Draco was obsessed with green apples to a level it was almost sick, so my brilliant brain, now reduced probably to a core, had no problem with finding the answer.

'Noooo!' I screamed mentally. I didn't have lips, nor any part of voice system. I wondered how is it possible to thing or hear in the form of an apple, but quickly drop the question, as Draco changed my position. I was pressed to his lips, they gently moving against my skin, that was now juicy and green.

Then I felt stab of a sharp pain, located somewhere within my body, I couldn't really point where. He actually took a bite of me. The bastard! I imagined my limbs being torn from my body and it only intensified the pain. If I had stomach I surely would vomit.

'_Och! Yes_' he hissed, chewing me. '_You were definitely worth all that work. No girl or boy before you tasted so great, so rich, You should be born apple. It would save you a lot of hurt, my beautiful_.'

Something was seriously wrong with him. Through agonizing pain of thorn flesh I could somehow stay conscious. That was until he finally buried his perfectly white tooth in my core. It was the last time I remembered before I appeared in the place I'm occupying now: in the old, extremely big library. Waiting for something to happen I started writing down the events that led me here.

Draco was sitting on his king-sized bed, slowly recovering from intense experience he just had had. He glanced at remains of apple, or more specified at remains of miss Hermione Granger turned into apple. Happy sight could be heard in the room as he slowly got up and cleaned the mess. He looked at the list pinned over his desk, then crossed one more surname out. Next was Potter.


End file.
